Dentists typically use intra-oral radiographs (“x-rays”) to obtain images of their patients' teeth to aid in diagnosis and treatment. In traditional oral and dental radiography, an electronic sensor is placed in the patient's mouth behind the tooth to be examined. The electronic sensor or film is secured to a positioning device or is contained within a cartridge, typically cardboard or plastic. The sensor is placed behind the tooth while the holder extends through the bite area and the patient bites down on the holder to hold the sensor in place. The x-rays pass through the tooth and imprint on the sensor, which converts the x-rays into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is transmitted over a wire connected to a computer, either directly or though a module containing intermediate processing circuitry. The computer then processes the signal to produce an image on an associated output device, such as a monitor or a printer. Similarly, x-ray film can be exposed and developed to offer the same or similar view of the desired area
Numerous sensor holders have been marketed but in most conventional cases the patient must either bite down or use a finger to hold the sensor in place while the dentist or staff takes the x-ray.
Intra-oral x-rays are also required in dental implant surgery. Dental implant surgery is a procedure that replaces damaged or missing teeth with artificial teeth that look and function like real teeth. Dental implants are surgically placed in the jawbone, where they serve as the roots of missing teeth. To place the implant, the surgeon uses a dental drill including a driver and bit to drill through the patients' tissue and bone. The titanium implant includes a threaded outer portion that is screwed into the bone by the driver. An abutment portion is coupled to the titanium implant and extends out of the patient's gum and into the oral cavity. A cosmetic tooth is then attached to the abutment portion. Dental implants are often placed close to adjacent teeth and drilling into the roots of adjacent teeth while placing implants can cause irreparable harm. Consequently, it is critical for the implant to be placed as substantially parallel as possible to the roots of the adjacent teeth. It would be ideal for the dentist to take an x-ray prior to removing the drill and drill bit from the patient's jaw/bone so that she could ascertain correct and substantially parallel placement of the drilled hole. However, this task is complicated by several factors. First, the drill bit being x-rayed is high above the occlusal plane. Therefore, if a bite block sensor holder were used and a patient had to bite down in an attempt to stabilize the sensor/film holder, the drill bit would interfere with the biting action thus preventing stabilization. Second, if the patient is sedated, they are unable to follow commands to bite down or hold the sensor with their finger. Finally, asking the patient to hold the sensor/film holder may introduce bacteria into the surgical field, resulting in possible contamination of the implant and associated bone graft products.
Thus, there is a need for an x-ray positioning device that departs from the conventional methodology of having a patient bite down on or hold the sensor/film cartridge or holder in place (referred to herein as “patient interference”). There is also a need for an x-ray positioning device that improves patient comfort.